


Shy Little Ram

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mention of Abuse ( cheating ), Pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Porrim found out how shy Damara really was about sexual stuff (and Porrim totally respected her boundaries)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Little Ram

Porrim nipped and kissed at Damara’s neck. Damara purred like a kitten. But as Porrim’s hand brushed higher and higher up the smaller one’s thigh she got pushed away.  
"What’s wro+ng?" she questioned.  
"I…um… don’t think I’m ready… yet," she whimpered.  
Porrim was utterly shocked. This girl read, watched, and drew so much porn that it was insane. Not many people knew about that, just that she’s this adorable little bundle of cute weaboo. Porrim personally believed she knew more moves out of the book than she did. Wouldn’t have been a surprise. This? Totally a surprise.  
Porrim smiled, didn’t want to make the babe uncomfortable!  
"O+h, o+kay," she crossed her legs on the bed, "What am I allo+wed to do+ from no+w o+n?"  
Damara was looking down at her lap, ashamed. She thought, _”Oh no, she’s probably really mad at me!”_ but indeed said, “Kissing, cuddling, holding hands, um… neck kissing, and definitely huggi-” Damara was interrupted by Porrim crawling back to hug her from behind, giving her cheek a peck.  
"I’m flushed fo+r yo+u, Damara."  
Damara smiled brightly and giggled, “I’m flushed for you too, Porrim!”  
Porrim looked down at her, she was pretty small. She admired all her curves and chub, and those adorable dimples. She couldn’t find any flaws about this girl. Damara was the embodiment of magnificent in her head. She stroked her hair, it was really silky.  
"Can yo+u even co+mprehend ho+w abso+lutely perfect yo+u are? I’m surprised yo+u’re no+t in so+meo+ne else’s arms. Ho+w is everyo+ne no+t all o+ver yo+u?" she breathed into her neck, letting both her arms squeeze Damara’s tummy.  
Damara turned rusty red and smiled big again, “Oh stop! You’re like a goddess, with that body and attitude and beauty and everything!”  
They half-cuddled half-wrestled for an hour or so, giggling and chuckling all the way. This all ended with Damara falling asleep in her matesprits’ arms, nuzzling her neck.  
~~~  
The two girls relaxed by the tree, holding hands. They had just finished an **intense** makeout session, that being the reason of lipstick covered faces and necks.  
This was long after Rufioh had cheated on her, and the Damara everyone knows from Openbound. Nasty, rude, and perverted. Porrim wasn’t 100% sure how to feel about her anymore She knew she was still soft, deep DEEP inside. It’s pretty hard to break her cold, hard exterior to get to that, though.  
"Hey Damara?" she asked, not even glancing her way.  
"何を？[WHAT?]"  
"I still remember when yo+u were shy abo+ut anything sexual. Are yo+u still the same Damara I used to+ be flushed fo+r? This is serious too, so answer in a language I can understand."  
"MAYBE, I’M NOT SURE ANYMORE. ARE YOU STILL FLUSHED FOR ME?"  
"Kinda’? Yo+u still have the cute smile, hair, and so+metimes even giggle."  
The small girl sighed. She kissed Porrim’s cheek, got up, and walked away.


End file.
